A big brothers role
by special agent Ali
Summary: I decided to change this. First chapter is still for the challenge but this new idea came to me. I've dedicated this now to the big brothers in tv shows. I keep this as complete because all the chapters are one shots
1. Jonas, Kevin to the rescue

_Can't believe it's the fourth challenge already. Time flies like the birds only it never takes a break._

_Having my own big brother I think the 'Blood is thicker than water' was the best one. _

_**There were things he couldn't change. He always would be the different one. He would always be the third favorite to most of the fans. **_

_**He also would always be the big brother though and that always outshined everything else. Including his own happiness.**_

**Blood is thicker than water**

No one ever knew why. The Paparazzi and their fans at least didn't know the answer. Only the brothers and a certain blonde knew.

The Lucas brothers drifted apart one month and the next month acted like nothing ever happened.

It was very strange you could say.

Kevin had been the first.

With February gone, the weather started perking up and Horace Mantis saw less heavy coats and sweaters. Only a few light ones were soon needed.

Along with the change of month though came a few new students. One that had stolen the oldest brother away.

Kevin, Nick, Joe and little Frankie were raised right. Kevin always seemed to be the nicest though.

So when Derrick Masters slid up and asked if he wanted to join his club of bird watchers, Kevin agreed.

Apparently, Derrick came from a wealthy family and with a generous donation to the school came a brand new club. Exclusive membership though.

After that, Horace Mantis's students saw Nick, Joe and Kevin Lucas walk the halls alone. They saw the three eat lunch alone. Kevin sat with his new friends.

At first, everyone was supportive, it all looked innocent. Then it got worse before it got better.

The boys music got laid back in other words. Kevin was just so busy.

Kevin and Derrick became close friends. The kid always had a lot of money and the two were always together. Derrick even brought Kevin gifts.

Derrick wasn't good at making friends. He used his money to impress people and when it finally backfired, the little prince changed schools.

His plan was working. Nick and Joe weren't his BFF's anymore.

Nick decided to go at it alone then. Angry, he locked himself in the recording studio and wrote alone.

That left Joe playing the blues. On a tambourine.

The second oldest brother never realized loneliness till then it seemed. One day, the firehouse was empty. He suddenly missed his goofy older brother.

The boys parents went out with Frankie and his friend to the movies. Nick was in the studio again and Kevin was with the bird geeks as Joe called them.

That left him to entertain himself.

So he did the first thing he thought of. Joseph Adam Lucas had been awarded his permit a few weeks ago after failing it during winter break. His parents then decided to get a second car.

With a license in his wallet, keys in his hand and a jacket to keep warm, Joe slid down his pole and left.

He knocked on the glass first and told Nick his plan first though. No kid liked getting into trouble after all.

Trouble though always happened to young, careless, crazy Joe. His brother's didn't call him Danger for a reason.

To sum it up, Joe kind of got into an accident. Kind of being someone cut him off, Joe swerved, hit an ice patch that hadn't dissolved and then hit a pole.

The only good thing was he didn't get badly injured. The airbags didn't work though and he hit his head on the wheel but a small bump wasn't his biggest problem.

For one, he was pretty sure his parents didn't want him to drive alone yet. His mother had told him a few times, he was stubborn though.

He was also sure that he was in huge trouble. Nick had gotten his permit but Joe didn't want his opinion on how dumb he was.

There was only person, he had a remotely chance of not being judged with.

Joseph wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with him though. But blood was thicker than water right?

His initial shock wearing off, Joe climbed out and groaned at the huge dents he created.

He pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

Kevin listened as Derrick rambled about a blue jay they spotted. He was out a few miles with him and the four other members on a nature walk.

His phone buzzed then and Kevin grabbed it. He saw his brothers name and turned around. Derrick had strict rules. No one was to talk unless about the bird that especially meant cell phones.

Kevin answered anyway. "Joe?" he said softly.

"Kev? Thank the lord you answered, I am in such big trouble" Joe said. He sounded scared, something Kevin rarely heard in his little brother.

"Kevin! Are you listening!" Derrick cut in and Kevin lowered the phone without answering.

"I….I….I have to go Derrick…I think Joe needs me" Kevin stuttered. His voice was high. It seemed it did that when he was nervous too.

"I don't give a damn if your lame ass brother needs you, you're on my time or did you forget about my generosity?" Derrick asked.

Kevin finally saw the light. He had really been avoiding his brothers, his two best friends for this punk?

"I have to go" he said again. His voice normal with a little edge attached.

"No! If you walk off, you're out of the club and were no longer friends as well" Derrick threatened and Kevin chuckled.

"I don't care, you're nothing but a jerk anyway, I have more fun in an hour with Joe, Nick, Stella and Macy then this whole month with you" he answered.

Kevin took off the binoculars Derrick gave him and then everything the brat had given him as acts of 'friendship' and made a small pile on the grass.

"See ya Derrick, I'm done with you" Kevin then said and walked away. He then remembered the phone was still on.

"Joe? You still there?" he asked and he got an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah I'm here Kev, but I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you forgot me, you been doing that a lot" Joe said.

"Not anymore, where are you?" he answered. It was time to be the big brother again. Joe told him.

"Kevin, I screwed up" Joe then moaned. He sounded like he was holding back tears.

"Nick's been super quiet even for him, mom and dad are with Frankie and I'm…" Joe cut off and it sounded as though the tears were falling.

"I got bored, no one was around so I left….Kevin I…I got…" Joe went on.

"What Joe? Joseph talk to me buddy" Kevin urged him.

"I…I got into an accident" Joe finally said. Kevin stopped walking.

"Its….its okay Joey…I'll be right there" he finally said and hung up.

He called a taxi and a half hour later Joe was in his arms.

"I'm such an idiot" the younger sibling sobbed. Kevin stroked his hair as he paid his tab.

"Easy Joe, the damage isn't that bad, we'll fix this" Kevin said. Joe pulled away and wiped his eyes.

Kevin let him go and inspected the car. The car had taken damage but Kevin was pretty sure it was fixable.

He got on the phone and called a few other people. Stella Malone was the easier of the two.

Nick glanced at his phone. He couldn't believe who was calling him.

"Kevin? Why the heck you calling me?" he asked. He had an edge to his voice.

"Because I need you, Nick I'm sorry for letting you down but I need you" he heard his older brother say.

Part of him wanted to angrily say why? Why should I help you? But he couldn't.

Siblings were supposed to be their for one another. No matter what.

"Okay" he said.

"Stella should be there soon, go meet her" Kevin said.

Nick wanted to know why but by his brother's voice he had a feeling it wasn't good.

He then remembered Joe had rapped on the glass and told him he was going out. He had been wrapped up in his angry mood he forgot his brother had a permit.

"All right, Is he okay?" he asked. Kevin smiled slightly. His brother really was a genius.

"He's a little shook up but you know Joe, he'll be fine" he answered.

Nick sighed with relief. He said his goodbye and grabbed his jacket and shoes.

He slid down the pole just as the bell rang. He opened the door and Stella nearly tackled him as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Nick, I knew your brother was crazy" she started and Nick rubbed her back gently.

"Stella relax, I just talked to Kevin, don't worry you still have time to tell him your madly in love with Joe" he said and Stella pulled away.

"I am not" she defended and Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we don't have time" he said and grabbed her hand. He locked up the house and the two ran to the car.

Luckily they made it without being mobbed by fans.

Twenty minutes later the two found them.

"Good work Danger, glad to see you're living up to your name" Nick congratulated Joe.

Joe gave him a look. "Not helping Nicholas" he said as Stella hugged him first then smacked him.

"The hug was because I'm grateful your alive and this is for worrying us" she said as she hugged and punished him. Joe winced. "Okay, I get it, can we please get moving, its still winter you know" he said.

Stella nodded and opened her truck. Kevin had told her to bring something he could tie the car to, they didn't have enough money for a tow plus a cab ride.

She took out a tow rope, grateful her mom had one in her trunk. The woman was an ex girl scout and always planned ahead.

It was another hour later when Stella dropped them off. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas were waiting for them.

Joe immediately took all the blame and lets say he'll be in his room for a month. He nodded to his brothers and they went upstairs while he took his scolding.

Half hour later, Joe moped into the room.

"I guess I won't be having much of a life for the next month" he said as he flopped onto his bed.

"Sorry Joe, if anything this is my fault" Kevin muttered.

Joe sat up and looked at Nick. Nick looked at him. The two seemed to have the same thought. Kevin glanced up from his chair.

"I'm not Derrick's friend anymore" he said. It seemed he knew exactly what they were thinking.

Both brothers seemed happy about this.

"Sorry dude" Nick said only half meaning it.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "No your not and you shouldn't be, that dude was a jerk" he said.

Joe got up and sat next to his brother and Nick took the third chair.

"I'm sorry guys, really" Kevin said.

Nick and Joe nodded. "I'm glad you came to your senses" Joe said.

Kevin nodded. "Thanks to you Joey, the jerk didn't even want me to go" he said.

"You…you didn't have to Kevin, but I'm glad you did, I missed you" Joe said.

"Me too, wasn't the same without you two driving me crazy" Nick added.

"Awe guys" Kevin gushed. "And Joe, of course I had to, blood is thicker than water, you two, mom, dad and Frankie matter the most" he added.

The three bumped fists and Kevin pulled them into a hug.

"Feels good" he said.

The car was fixed with only four hundred dollars worth of damage. Which Joe would work to pay every cent back to his loving father.

The three brothers hung out at lunch the first day of April and while the students didn't get why or how, everything just went back to normal.

Blood really is thicker than water you know.

_Longest one-shot I ever did but I couldn't resist. _


	2. Hannah Montana, Jackson takes the bullet

_**Hi**_

_**Okay so this came to me while I was outside walking around. I may do a bunch of these one-shots now.**_

_**This takes place in season one. Miley is thirteen and Jackson is sixteen.**_

**He watched from the sidelines. Standing in the shadows, watching the girl in the blonde wig rock out. To everyone out there she was Hannah Montana, to him she was and always would be his kid sister.**

**Miley Ray Stewart, the girl he lived to tease and annoy. That's what big brothers did after all. **

**She was a special girl. He, Jackson Rod Stewart, always knew that. The moment he met her, the moment she stared at him with her big eyes.**

**He could still remember that day. He was just a little kid, only three years old, but that day he became the big brother. His mother laid her in his arms.**

"**Jackson, promise me you'll always take care of little Miley" she whispered and he nodded. **

**That was why he had come to the concerts. His mother wasn't around anymore but Jackson knew she watched him. She would have been proud today.**

**Miley finished a song and started another. That was when he saw it. He couldn't explain it, not to anyone. It was a big brother feeling he guessed.**

**No one else saw it. Jackson eyes drifted from his sister to the crowd. Even in the dim light he saw him. Through the hundreds of girls crowded around the stage, Jackson's eyes rested on the strange man.**

**The man had a trench coat on and Jackson saw him pull something out of one of the pockets.**

'**A revolver' Jackson thought. No one else noticed the shiny, gray, killing machine in his hand. No one but him saw his finger curl around the trigger.**

**Everything after was a blur to the boy. The trench coat man pulled the trigger and Jackson ran on to the stage.**

"**Hannah!" he screamed. He swung an arm and tackled her to the ground. The bullet landing in him instead.**

**The man pushed the young girls in the crowd to make a get away but he was caught by the guards.**

**Robby Ray ran on the stage hearing the gun shot. Following was Miley's best friend Lilly dressed as Lola.**

**Miley -still as Hannah- groaned under her brother's weight.**

**She tried to push him off and her hand felt something cold and sticky. **

**Everything then became clear as her father knelt beside them. "Daddy, Jackson…he saved my life" Miley said.**

**Robby nodded as Jackson groaned. "You did good boy" Robby said and the boy nodded.**

"**Miles…she…okay?" he asked him and Miley grabbed his hand and squeezed it.**

"**Thanks to you…I can't believe…how did he…why…" Miley couldn't form the sentence. Lilly crouched beside her and hugged her friend hard.**

"**Some people are insane pumpkin, he's going to be put away forever" Robby assured her.**

**Miley suddenly noticed the room had thinned out. Minutes ago, it was a concert of fun, now her brother was hurt, possibly dying.**

**A few people joined them. "The ambulance should be here soon Mr. Stewart, you should keep pressure on his wound, we don't want him to bleed out" one said and Robby nodded.**

**He took the stack of napkins and lifting Jackson up slightly, put pressure on his side.**

**Jackson gasped. "Dad…I'm scared" he cried. "I got you boy…you're going to be fine" Robby assured him and with one arm under him, cradled him like he was a baby again.**

**Robby stared at his son, so many emotions bubbling inside. His first born had saved his sister. He probably didn't even think, Jackson rarely did, he just acted.**

**The ambulance soon arrived and men ran up with a stretcher. Robby started to follow but then looked at the stage and stopped.**

**Miley pulled off the wig and threw it across the stage. She was now kneeling on the floor -her brown hair covering her face- sobbing. Robby jumped back on the stage and Miley hugged him.**

**He rubbed her back as he whispered to her "I know this is scary baby girl but your big brother needs you" he said and that snapped her back to reality.**

**Miley nodded and stood up. She took Lilly's hand and her guitar and the three ran outside just as they were taking Jackson away.**

"**Wait, were his family, were coming too" Robby said and the man shutting the door nodded. Robby helped Miley and Lilly in and Miley grabbed Jackson's hand.**

"**Hang on Jackson, I lost momma already, please don't leave me too" she whispered and Jackson squeezed back.**

"**Never…Miles…who else…would…bug you" he slurred and Miley grinned. **

"**No one, so don't leave me" she answered. She then leaned on Lilly and cried again.**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**It was hours later before she saw him again. Miley just strummed her guitar in the waiting room. She sang softly as she strummed. It was the 'Hero' song by Mariah Carey and Lilly hummed along.**

"**I never knew Jackson was so brave" Lilly murmured when they finished. **

"**Yeah, I never thought anyone would want to shoot me either" Miley added. **

"**I hope the creep goes to jail forever" Lilly said. Miley nodded. The two talked a while longer and then drifted off to sleep.**

**It was three hours later that Robby Ray shook them awake.**

"**Jackson's fine, he wants to see you baby girl" he told Miley and she jumped up.**

**Robby led the way to his son's room and he and Lilly waited outside.**

"**Hey Miles" Jackson greeted her when she went to him. "Hey Jackson, how are you feeling?" she asked. He shrugged.**

"**They gave me painkillers and they said I'll be all right, I think I'm being released the day after tomorrow or something like that" he answered.**

**Miley nodded and looked away. She had never been shy around him before, it felt weird. Siblings were supposed to bicker and quarrel. She loved the rivalry she shared with him.**

"**Don't think I'm going to stop annoying you though" Jackson said, as though reading her thoughts.**

"**Good, I'm….sorry Jackson" she muttered and Jackson held out an arm. **

**Miley paused but then hugged him. "Miles, the day you were born, I promised mom I'd take care of you, when I saw the gun…I didn't even think about it…all I thought was someone was going to kill my sister and…" he said.**

**Miley giggled. "You really are weird Jackson, and I love you for it" she said.**

**Jackson smiled. The two would be all right. He would always be her big brother after all. **

_**And there you go. I wonder if he would do that for her. I don't know seemed better in my head.**_

_**Anyway, what other sibling pairs should I do?**_


	3. Drake and Josh, A promise to protect

_Hi, thanks wandmarie for reviewing the second chapter. I'm going to try and do a bunch of shows the minute I have the idea for them._

_This idea came from reading Checkers-Loves-Jonas story. I hadn't watched this show in a long while but after reading her tale this struck._

_This takes place end of season three when Drake and Josh are seventeen and Megan is thirteen. _

Drake Parker sat on his bed strumming his guitar when his step brother, Josh Nichols walked in.

"Drake, get your shoes on, we got to go" he said. Drake stopped strumming and turned to sit sideways on his bed.

"Josh, you're going to have to be more specific" he said and Josh sighed as he was about to leave the room again.

"Megan was attacked walking home with her friend, both girls were rushed to the hospital with bad injuries" he said.

Drake looked stunned a moment before flopping back onto his bed. He went back to strumming his guitar and Josh walked over.

"Dude, get your shoes on, we have to see Megan" he said and Drake shook his head.

"Why? What did that little monster due to deserve my sympathy?" he asked.

Josh stepped back in shock. He felt like Drake had punched him and he was now catching his breath.

"She's your sister Drake, sure she's annoying. but she still needs her big brother" he said.

Drake stopped strumming again and put down his guitar. He then turned his body away from his brother. Josh took that as his answer. He sighed and left the room.

Drake just didn't want Josh to see him cry.

(flashback thirteen years ago in a hospital somewhere, wherever Megan was born I guess)

**Drake Parker held his fathers hand as he was led to his mom's room. **

**He was excited sort of. It had been nice having all the attention for seven years but he was looking forward to being the big brother.**

**His dad opened the door and Drake let go of his hand and ran to the bed.**

"**Mommy!" he said and Audrey smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hi sweetheart" she greeted him. Drake smiled at her then looked at the bundle in her arms.**

"**That my little sister?" he asked. **

"**Yes Drake, my big boy, Megan is and always will be your little sister, you're a big brother now and I need to know you will protect her"**

**Drake looked up at his mom and nodded. He was standing beside her bed in the hospital. Megan, his new sister was looking at him. **

"**I promise mommy, can I hold her?" he asked and Audrey Parker nodded. Drake climbed up and held Megan. **

"**Hi Megan, I'm Drake, I'll always love and care for you no matter what" he whispered.**

Drake wiped his eyes as the memory faded.

"I'm coming Megs, I'm still your big brother and always will be" he said to the empty room and jumped off the bed.

He hurriedly threw on his shoes without tying them and ran to the door.

"Josh! Wait!" he yelled as he opened the door. Josh grinned at him, standing just outside."I thought I'd give you time to change your mind" he said and Drake smiled.

"Thanks, well come on, Megan needs us" Drake answered. Josh nodded and the two got in the car and drove off.

His mom and Walter looked up when the boys made it. They immediately raced to Megan's room and slowly opened the door.

"Hey boys" Audrey greeted them. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Walter had a similar expression. Megan had a few bruises on her arms and face. She looked so different Drake noticed.

"Hey boobs, surprised you came" Megan suddenly said. Her voice was different to. It lacked emotion.

"Can…I talk to her alone?" Drake asked and all three nodded and left the siblings to talk.

"What do you want Drake?" Megan asked sourly. Drake rolled his eyes. He took the chair his mom was in and pulled it up as close as he could to the bed.

He sat and lifted Megan's hand and stroked it gently. Megan was shocked at the touch but she didn't pull away.

"I want my little sister back" he said. "Megan, no matter what you do to me, I'll always come to you" he added.

Megan then pulled away from him. "Yeah right, did mom make you say that?" she accused and he shook his head.

"I did get a little encouragement from Josh but he didn't force me down here" Drake answered.

"What did?" Megan asked. Her voice changed from sour to just curious.

"You." he said. "Josh said I would always be your big brother and…I remembered the day you were born, I promised mom and myself I'd protect you forever" he added.

Megan smiled and to Drake's surprise a tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm…glad, you're a great brother, I know I don't act like I love you but I do, It's why I annoy you so much" Megan said.

Drake chuckled. "I figured that, you're a crazy kid Megs but…I do mean it, I'll always protect you, if I ever find the guy who did this…I promise you he'll need a handicap sign because he'll never walk again" Drake responded.

He meant that too. Sure, he hated his sister sometimes but his promise was a promise and Drake hated breaking those.

Megan's wounds would heal and her spunk would return. She'd still live to torture him and Josh.

Only not as rough. She'd give him a little break. Just a little.

Right now though, she smiled at her brother. No evil plan in her mind, just a feeling of warmth and safety. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Drake waited till he was sure she was out and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Megan" he whispered.

_All right there's the third one. I know these may be OOC but I don't really think so. They are siblings and no matter what I think they love each other._

_A real sibling would after all. _


	4. WWOP, Alex Russo defeated

_Ok decided to finally continue this, I need more siblings though. I can't think of very many big brothers._

_I liked Wandamaries ideas but I don't know those shows except full house and they only had sisters there._

_Anyway here is wizards one._

Justin Russo wanted nothing more than to hurt his sister sometimes. He knew he could never though as she was his little sister.

Alex Russo was an annoying brat though to him. She was a cute, petite girl who could make you hate and love her.

He hated her now for instance. Alex had forced their little brother Max to help with a prank and Justin opened his room only to get covered in silly string, thus tripping over the string they set and bombed with whipped cream then plop came a pie on his head.

Justin hated that she used magic for stuff like that.

He stormed out of his room only to find Alex was not in the house or sub station, as well as their magic room/giant refrigerator.

He ran outside and down the street till he was out of breath but still no sign of his devious kid sister.

He went to kick a stick in the road and stopped realizing it was not a stick.

Justin picked up Alex's wand.

Anger subsided and big brother instincts kicked in. "Alex!" he yelled and once again ran down the road.

Alex was in danger. She had been crushing on this older guy, like five years older, and only found out now he was dangerous.

Least in the way he was sort of horny. He liked Alex and wanted her. All of her.

Alex realized that and tried to fight him thus losing her wand and getting a regular stick.

He grabbed her shirt, choking her, as she picked up her stick. She was forced up and then Alex was slapped twice before getting a bloody nose.

"You were naughty Alex, trying to get away but I still will give you pleasure only it won't be as pleasurable, least not for you" Jason sneered and Alex whimpered.

They were five blocks from her house and Alex knew she had no escape.

He roughly led her to his house and pushed her inside before dragging her to his living room.

Alex had gotten back her senses then and decided to try running again.

She got away from Jason and got outside the house and down the path a few feet when she was grabbed again.

This time Jason kicked her ribs hard. She fell to her knees and he let her go and took off his belt. She screamed at the first smack and tried to run but was only kicked on her other side.

He then stamped on her rib cage and she felt a sickening break inside her. He then began his belt assault again and Alex couldn't fight back.

He was on the tenth smack to her buttocks when he was tackled.

"Stop hurting her you bastard" Jason screamed and Alex looked up to see Jason hit him.

Justin fell but grabbed his wand and did a spell on Jason and he was unconscious.

"Man, I never thought I'd abuse magic" he muttered nursing his jaw and two arm wrapped around him.

"I'm glad you did, I was so scared" his sister sobbed into him and Justin hugged her happy for breaking the rules for once.

"It's okay sis, come on, lets go home" he whispered and stood. He helped her up but Alex grabbed her sides.

"He…I think he crushed my ribs" she choked out and Justin looked disgusted. He kicked the body at his feet in his ribs and lifted Alex.

"Good thing your light" he said and Alex smiled softly.

"Oh wait…my wand…I lost it…lets look for it first" she said and Justin presented her the wand.

"I knew when I saw that you were in trouble, I got so scared, no matter how much you annoy, you'll always be my little sister" Justin said and Alex nodded and hugged his shoulders.

"I love you Justin, I know I don't say that a lot but I do" she said and he nodded.

Justin got her home and told his parents to call a doctor before explaining everything.

The Russo's scolded Alex for her taste in men as they felt her injuries. To be safe they took her to the hospital where she was treated.

Her ribs were fractured and bandaged up and Alex grinned as they told her to relax till they healed.

"Yes doctor" she said not bothering to hide her happy grin. She loved being lazy.

They kept her overnight and everyone soon had to leave. Justin stayed till last and when everyone was gone kissed his sisters forehead.

"I'm glad your okay and I love you too" he whispered, grateful she was asleep and no one would know what he did and said.

Alex moved in her sleep and smiled.


End file.
